


Questions

by AutisticWriter



Series: Drabbles!!! on Ice [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Laughter, M/M, Piercings, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Leo asks random questions, much to Guang-Hong’s amusement.Sentence 5: “Do you have any piercings?”





	Questions

One of the many things Guang-Hong loves about Leo is his randomness. His boyfriend likes to come up with the most random questions, quizzing him and other people about things they would probably never thought of. Such as one evening when they’re cuddled up on the couch at Leo’s place, and Leo looks at him and says, “Do you have any piercings?”

And Guang-Hong looks at him and starts giggling. “What sort of question is that?!”

His laughter must be contagious, because Leo starts laughing too. Leo presses a kiss to his face, hugging him close.

“I’ll go first,” Leo says, still laughing. “I used to have my ears pierced but I let them close up. What about you?”

Just about over his giggles, Guang-Hong starts to blush. “Uh… yeah, I’ve got a piercing.”

Leo raises an eyebrow, intrigued. “Really? Can I see?”

“Yeah, if you want,” he says, and he slips his shirt up and shows Leo his stomach. Or, to be more specific, his bellybutton piercing. “I had this done on my seventeenth birthday.”

Leo grins. “That’s awesome. It really suits you, man.”

He blushes even more, and gives Leo a kiss. “Thanks.”

Leo kisses him. “No problem.”


End file.
